A Legacy Story
by twilight-rocker
Summary: Kitty and Cameron are best friends forever and rising stars in the WWE. But when Legacy gets into this...things start spiraling down. AWFUL SUMMARY! BETTER STORY, I PROMISE! NOT A SLASH STORY!


_Character Info..._

_Since I HATE how old Randy Orton is (30) I changed him to 26 in this story, but his looks are still the same as his current ones._

_And...Kitty is 24 years old. Cameron is 23. It'll all make sense soon if you read it. And YES...Kitty blonde hair...And NO she is NOT from X-Men._

-Kitty's POV-

I put the key in the lock and opened my locker room. I already put my clothes in the closet on Sunday; if you were wondering.

I turned the lights on and marveled the wall art...pics of WWE superstars. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to put

in my nose stud and tongue ring. Right as I finished my outfit which was a long, tight fitting white tank top, black tights, and my black ring boots; I heard a knock at the door. I ran and jumped over the bed to the door. I flung it open, revealing my bestie, Cameron. He had muscles, just not the scary kind.

He was tall and thin. He even had emo black hair so you could never really see his left eye and his lip was pierced, too. He loved me as

a _friend.._.even though he got my name tatooed on his knuckles. I ran a hand through my long locks and smiled, showing my perfect teeth.

"Cammy!" I squealed.

"Kitty Cat!" he said, wrapping me in his arms.

"Tonight I have a match against Randy Orton and I need a partner. Preferably a hot blonde with the sexiest body and the deepest brown eyes." he said, making me smile and laugh. "I'll be your partner. Sooooo...why are you fighting the Viper?" I asked.

"#1 Contender Match for the World Heavy Weight Championship." he gave me a small, innocent smile. Like he _didn't_ know what he was doing.

"I know Randy already had the damn thing, but seriously? We're already on his shit list on our 1st day?" I asked, exasperated.

"Nah. I just wanna beat his record. And THEN we will be on his shit list." he said, smirking.

We waited backstage until Cameron's music played but with my video. His music was Decadence by Disturbed and my video was of me, doing some pretty naughty things. :) I grabbed his hand and the crowd cheered when they saw us. Half way down the ramp, Cameron smacked my ass and I pushed him gently. That wasn't part of our scheduled entrance. Then he held the ropes for me as we stared down Randy. Not as good as HIM, though.

He was, like, glaring holes into me. I grabbed my mic and Cam's mic as I smiled to the crowd. "Now, I'm sure you're ALL wondering who WE are." Cameron teased as the crowd went nuts. "I'm Cameron and _this_ babe right here is my friend, Kitty." He gestured to us. "And you all...sadly...know this freak, Orton." I giggled when Cam said that.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm the Legend Killer!" Randy yelled angrily. "Yeah and I'm the Queen of England." Cam said sarcastically.

Randy gritted his teeth and the referee finally rang the bell. Cam was in first while I just stood on the apron like Melina does...minus the splits.

I clapped when Cam got the under hand but stopped when Randy countered; irish whipping him at ME. I did a backflip off the apron onto the ground on my feet. I narrowed my eyes at Randy but he was busy going for the RKO on Cameron. I jumped back on the apron but he had already landed it.

I grabbed a metal pipe from under the ring and watched as Randy pinned.

"One."

"Two."

"Thr-" I cracked the pipe on Randy's shoulder and broke it up.

Cam got up and Randy almost punted him but I jumped on his back and Cam had time to get up properly. Randy threw me off his back and I fell outta the ring on my back; that son of a bitch!

I ignored the pounding in my ears and got up. I saw Randy ready to Punt Cam so I dashed into the ring just as Randy Orton kicked, but since I leaped in front of Cam, I took the powerful right foot to MY face.

I sprawled out on my stomach, almost on top of Cameron. I looked at Cameron, who had passed out, and then slowly brought my hand up to my face and saw my hand was bright red and something shiny was lying in there, too. I studied it and sighed. There went my nose piercing.

I wiped blood from my bottom lip and looked up to see Randy. Stalking ME like his prey. I shook Cameron but he was still out cold. I got into squat position and then stood straight up. I narrowed my eyes at him; while I secretly kept an eye on the metal pipe in his right hand.

"Randy, we get it! You're the Legend Killer; just...please don't hit me with THAT. If you were a real man, you wouldn't. I'm a _girl_ Randy.

Randy...? Oh fuck!" I knew he was gonna hit me. I stepped forward and slapped him so hard in the face, I left a purple hand print on his cheek.

And then the Viper unleashed.

He backed me into the corner until I fell on my ass. I closed my eyes, tight, and cowered away and when I opened them, Randy was so close his nose and my bloody nose were touching. He glared into my face and just so I didn't scream and make and ass outta myself, I clamped my hand over my mouth. I quickly rolled out of the ring and limped towards the baracade, when Randy somehow caught up and pulled my head back with my hair. I was vulnerable right now. It felt like he was goint to break my fucking head off.

Just when I lost all hope, my saviours came. Ted and Cody ran down the ramp, and slowly walked to Randy.

"Randy, put her down. Let her go!" Ted shouted. Cody, said something but I just couldn't hear it with all the cheering because they were sasving me. Randy pulled tighter and I was, like, in a back bend position. I let out a scream of agony. I felt my shirt riding up so I pulled it down, with my free hand. The other hand was gripping the ground in case I lost my footing. Randy wouldn't give up, so Ted and Cody attacked him. I fell on my stomach, breathing heavily.

Ted and Cody got ogg him and I took the oppurtunity. I crawled up onto the baracade, almost falling, but a fan straightened me and I did my version of Air Bourne and pinned.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"And your NEW World Heavy Weight Champion is...Cameron!" Lillian announced.

I looked up to see Cameron come to and he celebrated his victory in the ring, holding the title, tight to his chest.

I got up and looked and Ted and Cody.  
"Thanks, you guys. For having my back. I owe you." I said, whiping the blood from my nose- which would be getting stitches after this.

"No. Randy's nothin but a big bully. It was time for _someone_ to teach him a lesson." Cody said in his adorable Southern Lisp accent thingy.

"Kitty! Let's Go!" Cameron yelled. I hugged and kissed both guys and was helped backstage by Cameron. We entered out locker room and I looked at the time. 10:00. Bed time, I guess.

I changed into my pj's- shorty shorts and a tank, and I crawled in next to Cam who was wearing only his boxers and ready to go to bed already.

"Night Kitty Cat." Cam said.

"Night Cam-Cam. See yah in the morning." And for ONCE...I slept a long, dreamless night.

AN: THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT! IT WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS I CAN!


End file.
